


P.O.S - Marie's New Assistant

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [16]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Marie and Margaret, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Marie returns to the Velvet Room, eager to get Margaret's help on somethingawful.





	P.O.S - Marie's New Assistant

Margaret was sitting alone in the Velvet Room humming a song to herself when an old acquaintance of hers: Marie entered. Marie looked so professional, wearing a suit with her trademark blue hat as she smiled softy. Margaret was surprised yet happy.  
“Hello Marie.” Margaret smiled softly. “Welcome back to the Velvet Room. Sadly Master Igor is not here so it is just me here.”  
“Hey. How are you?” Marie asked.  
“I’m well thanks how are you Marie?” Margaret smiled.  
“I'm ok I guess.” Marie sighed.  
“You guess? Aren’t you having fun with Yu?” Margaret said curiously.  
“Eh. Yu and I...” Marie began. “... I'm not seeing him.”  
“Oh... Why not?” Margaret questioned. “You left the Velvet Room because of him.”  
“I just... Don't trust him...” Marie replied, looking down at the ground sad. “He sees me as an object.”  
“Oh? He seems very trustworthy.” Margaret smiled, standing up from her seat.  
“Did he give you a necklace?” Marie asked. “He said he gave one to you, and you loved it.”  
Margaret got a necklace out of her pocket looking at it.  
“I... I don't like what he makes me do...” Marie shuddered frightened.  
“What do u mean? Does the necklace... Control you or something?” Margaret wondered.  
“Maybe... I don't know...” Marie replied. “I... I don't want to see him again.”  
“What does he make you do Marie?” Margaret asked, trying to find out more. “I must know more to figure out how to help you.”  
“He made me strip... And hurt myself... And let him use me...” Marie said sadly and scared.  
Margaret gasped, unable to process her mind at what Marie was describing.  
“I cut myself... And I'm his sex slave... Even if I say no.” Marie continued.  
Margaret couldn’t believe this. She refused to believe that Yu would make her do anything like that.  
“Show me your cuts.” Margaret said.  
Marie pulled up her sleeve showing some cuts on her arm and wrist.  
“Did you do that yourself or did Yu really do it?” Margaret said, crossing her arms.  
“Huh?” Marie said. “You don't believe me?”  
“Honestly no.” Margaret admitted. “I don't think Yu would do something like that...”  
“Why not?” Marie asked.  
“Yu... He is good.” Margaret replied. “I know he would never do that. It’s bad to believe your lies. You are just being a stuck up Goth bitch. I can feel the light within him. He would never do that to anyone.”  
“W-What?!” Marie snapped getting angry. “How can you not believe me?!”  
“You are being a stuck up Goth bitch!” Margaret said confidently. “Don't accuse Yu of doing something bad. I refuse to believe you!”  
Marie couldn’t take this. So she slapped Margaret in the face. Margaret looked at Marie with her killer eyes, rubbing her cheek.  
“You're crazy!” Margaret shouted.  
“He's making me hurt myself!” Marie yelled back.  
“I still don't believe you!” And with some necklace? That’s ridiculous.” Margaret giggled.  
With that, Marie tackled her to the ground hard. Margaret hit her head on the edge of the chair hard, falling to the ground as Marie sat on top of her. Marie looked down at her, getting a black Goth-looking bracelet from her pocket.  
“Get off me!” Margaret screamed. ‘What is that bracelet?”  
“I made this one.” Marie replied. “... For you if you didn’t believe me!”  
Marie grabbed Margaret’s left wrist, forcing the bracelet on her hand. As soon as it was tied tightly on her wrist, Margaret’s head began to hurt as her mind suddenly began to empty at an alarming rate. Margaret moaned in pain as all her thoughts and dreams suddenly vanished from her brain.  
“How do you feel?” Marie asked, getting off her.  
“I... Don’t know...” Margaret said weakly, confused. “Who are you?”  
“You are... My assistant.” Marie answered smiling a little. “Remember?”  
“Not... Really.” Margaret said, getting up from the ground. “I’m sorry. I must have blacked out or something... Mistress? If I am your assistant, should I call you that?”  
Marie smiled nodding.  
“Who am I Mistress?” Margaret asked.  
Marie answered truthfully.  
“Thank you Mistress. So... Um, sorry for the questions Mistress but what do we do around here?” Margaret asked.  
“We help those who deal with depression.” Marie responded. “And stop those who make those depressed.”  
“I... Understand Mistress.” Margaret nodded.  
“Tell me about you yourself.” Marie smiled.  
“Mistress... I am not actually sure about myself. I... I might be suffering from amnesia or something. I only know that I’m Margret and your assistant who helps you deal with those who have depression...” Margaret said.  
She thought to herself for a while, unable to find anything in her mind to say to Marie.  
“Never mind... We should go...” Marie sighed.  
“Go?” Margaret questioned. ”We don't work in this room?”  
Marie shook her head. “I found you here on the floor...”  
“Apologies Mistress.” Margaret apologised. “I am your assistant so I should listen to you.”  
They prepared to walk out the room together.  
“Tonight Margaret...” Marie began. “You’re gonna help me deal with Yu. He is a guy who has been making people do stuff they don’t want to do.”  
“Understood Mistress.” Margaret smiled.  
Marie smiled as they exited the Velvet Room together, never to return there ever again. Margaret... Finally had a new purpose in life.  



End file.
